<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тайное Слово by Lubava21, WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419333">Тайное Слово</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21'>Lubava21</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021'>WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rock Music RPF, БИ-2 | BI-2 (Band), Бог проклятых - БИ-2 (Music Video), Холодные берега - Сергей Лукьяненко | Cold Shores - Sergei Lukyanenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мишель знал Слово, сколько себя помнил. Откуда? Он даже не представлял.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тайное Слово</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кроссовер с романом Сергея Лукьяненко «Холодные берега», AU для клипа, действие происходит в мире романа.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кто из вас, засранцев, это сделал?!</p><p>Алекс орал так, что слышно было, наверное, на другом конце города, а пацаны ржали. И Мишель тоже ржал. Это было странно. Каждый понимал, что получит, неважно — виноват он или нет, и каждый продолжал хохотать. То ли от абсурдности ситуации, то ли от того, как смешно выпучил глаза Алекс, то ли просто чтобы не заплакать. </p><p>— Вы у меня получите! — продолжал бушевать Алекс. — Достану свежие розги — неделю потом сидеть не сможете. А уж когда узнает отец Леон… Кстати, вот он.</p><p>Пацаны моментально стихли. Отца Леона боялись намного больше Алекса. Нет, он вовсе не был жесток, никого из мальчишек и пальцем не тронул, но он был строг, по-настоящему строг. Алекс в сердцах мог дать подзатыльник, но потом, когда отойдет, угостить конфетой. Если наказывал отец Леон, отделаться не удавалось. Он мог оставить без ужина на несколько дней или велеть мыть пол, пока тот не начнет блестеть, а спина болеть. И самое страшное — он заставлял молиться. Нет, не просто молиться: заучивать строки наизусть, повторяя их снова и снова часами. Или читать псалмы, стоя на коленях всю ночь. От одних воспоминаний по коже пробежал холодок.</p><p>Отец Леон вошел в комнату и оглядел всех спокойным взглядом.</p><p>— Что происходит?</p><p>— Это мерзавцы стащили святой столб, — пожаловался Алекс.</p><p>— Это не мы! — тут же отозвались хором пацаны.</p><p>— А кто?! </p><p>Алекс явно собирался снова начать изливать ярость, но отец Леон остановил его взмахом руки.</p><p>— Объясни нормально.</p><p>Алекс сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, окинул мальчишек злым взглядом и сказал:</p><p>— Святой столб над входом в церковь пропал. </p><p>— В каком смысле?</p><p>Это был первый раз, когда Мишель видел отца Леона удивленным. </p><p>— В прямом, — ответил Алекс. — Нет его. Я все обыскал: и двор, и подвал. В каждую комнату заглянул. Даже за ограду вышел на всякий случай. Нет его нигде. </p><p>— Почему ты думаешь, что в этом виноваты дети?</p><p>— А кто ж еще?! </p><p>— Может, его украли, — подал голос один из пацанов. — Знаете, сколько воров в городе.</p><p>— Знаю, — огрызнулся Алекс. — Даже знаю тех, кто не погнушался бы церковь с детским приютом обчистить. Но ведь ничего, кроме столба, не пропало. Да и замок на ограде нетронут. </p><p>— Да накой нам этот столб? — возмутился Жак, самый старший из пацанов. </p><p>Он уже давно прописался на улице, промышлял мелким воровством, но все еще жил в приюте.</p><p>— Вот ты мне и скажи, — ответил Алекс. — Может, продать хотели, а может, просто напакостить. </p><p>Жак картинно закатил глаза, мол, уже не ребенок, чтоб пакостить. Они с Алексом могли долго переругиваться, но отец Леон не позволил. Он оглядел мальчишек строгим взглядом и спросил:</p><p>— Дети, это вы сняли святой столб с церкви? </p><p>Мишель оцепенел от ужаса. Врать в глаза отцу Леону он не смог бы, но и признаться язык не поворачивался. </p><p>— Нет, отец Леон, — в разнобой забормотали пацаны.</p><p>Мишель опустил взгляд и пошевелил губами, надеясь, что отец Леон не станет спрашивать у каждого лично. Не смотреть в глаза он привык, это не вызывало подозрений. </p><p>— Это все Мишель! — выкрикнул кто-то из пацанов.</p><p>Мишель замер, по спине побежал холодный пот. Если отец Леон послушает, ему конец.</p><p>— Из-за этого уродца Сестра прогневалась и забрала святой столб, — продолжал пацан.</p><p>Алекс фыркнул, едва не рассмеявшись, но отец Леон остался серьезен. </p><p>— Сестра принимает всех, — сказал он. — Какими бы они ни были. Сестра не гневается, она милосердна. </p><p>Пацаны затихли и потупились.</p><p>— Если больше никто ничего не хочет сказать, — продолжил отец Леон, — можете идти.</p><p>— Да как… — попытался возразить Алекс.</p><p>Отец Леон глянул на него, и тот осекся.</p><p>— Не пойман — не вор, — сказал он, и на его губах мелькнула усмешка. — Не ты ли так говорил?</p><p>Алекс заткнулся, а пацаны поспешили покинуть зал, пока отец Леон не передумал. Мишель быстро спрятал в карманы свои холодные руки.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Слово он знал всегда. Сколько себя помнил. Откуда он мог его услышать, Мишель не представлял, да и не особо задумывался. Он редко им пользовался, обычно после этого ужасно болела голова и слабость не проходила несколько дней. Да и что может спрятать на Слово бедный сирота? Пару раз он прятал в Холоде яблоки. Один раз незаметно взял острый гвоздь, которым Жак грозил ему, но случайно выронил. Однако вчера случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.<p>Пацаны, как всегда, его дразнили, пинались и бросали огрызками. Обычно Мишель расстраивался или старался не принимать близко к сердцу, но вчера он рассердился. Он забрался на крышу, где обычно прятался от остальных, но вместо того, чтобы заплакать, закричал и ударил святой столб. И тот пропал. Мишель взял его на Слово. Он сам не понял, как так получилось, но, когда очнулся, столба уже не было, а руки оставались ледяными еще долго. Повезло, что Алекс не нашел его тогда. </p><p>Мишель бежал по улице. Постепенно страх отступал, и жизнь казалась прекрасной. Он даже не обращал внимания на выкрики «уродец», обращенные в его сторону. Мишель остановился возле магазина и замер напротив витрины, где в десятке зеркал отражалось его лицо. Зеркала Мишель не любил, но оторваться от них не мог. Собственное отражение завораживало. Порой он не знал, чего хотел больше: стоять так весь день или подобрать с мостовой увесистый булыжник и разбить на мелкие осколки и витрину, и выставленные в ней зеркала. </p><p>— А ну, пошли вон!</p><p>Прежде чем Мишель понял, что окрик был адресован не ему, он вздрогнул и сорвался с места, спеша скрыться как можно скорее. И тут же налетел на девчонку, выходившую из магазина.</p><p>— Ой! — воскликнула та, всплеснула руками и уронила что-то на землю.</p><p>Девчонка была на пару лет старше его, миленькая, в дорогом платье, перчатках и шляпке. Пацаны из приюта таких ненавидели, потому что у богатых детей было все, а у них ничего. «Всего-то не повезло родиться в нищей семье», — говорил Жак. </p><p>Мишель улыбнулся девчонке, та смотрела на него огромными глазами, но испуг в них медленно сменялся интересом. Мишель наклонился и подобрал мешочек, выпавший у девчонки из рук — нечто напоминавшее дамскую сумочку. Девчонка несмело улыбнулась в ответ. </p><p>Мишель собирался протянуть ей мешочек, но тут дверь магазина скрипнула, и на улицу вышел статный мужчина, явно благородный.</p><p>— Милая, не убегай без меня, — сказал он. — На улице небезопасно.</p><p>Его взгляд наткнулся на Мишеля, и лицо мгновенно изменилось, исказилось гневом и брезгливостью. </p><p>— Уродец, — прошипел он сквозь зубы и сильнее сжал пальцы на рукояти трости.</p><p>Мишель не стал ждать, пока ему прилетит тяжелым набалдашником, сорвался с места и помчался прочь. За спиной раздался плач девчонки, шум и крики. Его бросились догонять.  </p><p>— Стой, воришка! — доносилось ему вслед. </p><p>Мишель с удивлением обнаружил, что все еще держит в руках сумочку девчонки. За спиной тяжелые шаги приближались. Мишель шепнул Слово и спрятал сумочку в Холод. В следующий миг его повалили на землю. </p><p>— Отпусти! — хрипло закричал он. — Я ничего не сделал.</p><p>— Получай, воришка! — мужик, который сбил его с ног, отвесил ему оплеуху. — Я тебя сдам в жандармерию, и всю оставшуюся жизнь проведешь на рудниках, уродец.</p><p>Мужик обшарил одежду Мишеля, забрался в карманы, проверил за пазухой, но ничего не обнаружил. Выглядел он удивленным, наверняка ему и в голову не могло прийти, что уличный оборванец владеет Словом. </p><p>— Я ничего не крал! — повторил Мишель и пнул мужика в пах.</p><p>Тот злобно зашипел и скривился от боли, а Мишель вывернулся и припустил что есть мочи. Если его поймают второй раз, то зададут трепку. К счастью, у него было преимущество. Город он знал как свои пять пальцев, каждый его закоулок, каждую незаметную улочку, узкий проем и незапертую дверь. Не в первый раз ему приходилось уходить от погони.</p><p>Мишель спрятался в заброшенном сарае. Какое-то время он сидел тихо, прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи, а когда понял, что его не преследуют, уселся поудобнее и потянулся в Холод. Он достал мешочек и вытряхнул содержимое. Ничего особенного там не было: чистый носовой платок с вышивкой, несколько конфет в ярких обертках, гребень и зеркальце. Новое, сверкающее зеркальце. Мишель взглянул в него и не смог оторваться. Тут же вспомнился ненавистный взгляд богатея.  </p><p>Мишель вырос в приюте при церкви Сестры. Его подкинули туда новорожденным младенцем, и родителей заменили священники — сначала старый отец Бернард, потом отец Леон — и пара их помощников. Оба учили смирению и милосердию. Сестра учит прощать. Сестра учит принимать других. Сестра учит любить и понимать. Мишель слушал их и запоминал. Вот только запоминал это лишь он. Остальные мальчишки дразнили его, били и отбирали еду. </p><p>Мишель смотрел на свое уродливое отражение и думал, что еще чуть-чуть — и он научится ненавидеть в ответ.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мишель проснулся, когда уже стемнело. Он так разнервничался, что сам не заметил, как уснул в своем тайном логове. Мишель подпрыгнул на месте. Кажется, он пропустил ужин. Если успеет на вечернюю службу, может быть, Алекс сжалится и позволит стащить с кухни что-нибудь съедобное.<p>Мишель осторожно покинул убежище, стараясь не нарваться на уличных мальчишек. На соборе пробил колокол, а значит, вечерняя служба только что закончилась. Мишель припустил со всех ног. Вечером двери приюта запирали, и остаться без ужина — это одно, а ночевать на улице — совсем другое. </p><p>Он промчался по дороге, распугивая бездомных собак, и вывернул в проулок, где находилась церковь с приютом. Так вышло, что приблизился он к ней с черного входа. Ворота оказались открытыми, и Мишель влетел в них, обрадованный, что успел.</p><p>Во дворе церкви оказался незнакомый мужчина, и Мишель врезался в него, не успев остановиться. Мужчина издал странный звук и закашлялся, по подбородку потекла жидкость. В его руке Мишель увидел бутылку. Обычно отец Леон не позволял посторонним задерживаться в церкви, но и следить за каждым, кто приходил на проповедь, не мог. Порой пьянчужки оставались, чтобы приговорить бутылку, а иногда и пытались что-то украсть. </p><p>Мужчина злобно глянул на Мишеля.</p><p>— Бесенок… — прохрипел он.</p><p>Мишель попятился. Мужчина уронил бутылку и полез в карман. В его руке появился нож, от вида которого Мишеля пробила дрожь. Что-то щелкнуло, и лезвие вырвалось из рукояти. Мишель вскрикнул и отступил еще, но запнулся и повалился на землю. С ужасом он наблюдал, как приближается мужчина с ножом. Мишель не знал, откуда в нем этот страх, но он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме тонкого гладкого лезвия. </p><p>Мишель закричал и свернулся на земле. Его накрыла паника. Сейчас его жизнь оборвется, едва начавшись. Он сделал единственное, на что сейчас был способен — сказал Слово. Земля под ним вдруг исчезла, и Мишель провалился в яму. Мужчина с ножом недоуменно застыл у края. </p><p>— Эй! — раздался голос Алекса. — Ты что тут забыл? А ну проваливай, пока я тебе не наподдал!</p><p>Мужчина не отреагировал. Он так и смотрел на Мишеля сверху вниз. У края ямы появился Алекс с бутылкой в руках.</p><p>— Церковь не место для пьяниц, — сказал он. — Сестра, конечно, принимает всех, но пить иди в другое место. </p><p>Алекс остановился и удивленно посмотрел на сидевшего в яме Мишеля.</p><p>— Это что такое?</p><p>— Мальчишка… — просипел мужчина. — Стоял, а потом провалился…</p><p>— Чуть пацана не угробил, — возмутился Алекс. — Хорошо, что он шею себе не сломал в этой яме.</p><p>— Ее не было, — сказал мужчина. — Это он ее сделал.</p><p>— Ее выкопал я, — возразил Алекс. — Буквально пару часов назад. И если бы ты прикончил всю бутылку, мог сам там оказаться. Иди проспись. А завтра приходи на вечернюю проповедь трезвым. И не пугай детей.</p><p>— Это не ребенок, — буркнул мужчина. — Это отродье дьявола. </p><p>Алекс толкнул его в плечо, и мужчина захромал к воротам. Алекс проводил его взглядом, а потом обернулся к Мишелю. Какое-то время он просто на него смотрел, а потом вздохнул и протянул руку.</p><p>— Давай сюда, засранец, вытащу тебя.</p><p>Мишель нерешительно поднялся, но этого хватило, чтобы Алекс схватил его за шиворот и вытянул из ямы.</p><p>— Как прикажешь это понимать? — поинтересовался Алекс. — Откуда это взялось? Я-то никаких ям не копал.</p><p>— Я случайно, — пробормотал Мишель.</p><p>— Случайно вырыл яму? Или случайно свалился в нее? Когда ты вообще успел, а главное — зачем?</p><p>Мишель молчал. Может, если не отвечать достаточно долго, Алекс просто уйдет и забудет? Завтра выдаст ему лопату и заставит закопать яму. Алекс пристально смотрел на него и явно не собирался отпускать, пока не получит ответ. Мишель отвернулся, протянул руку к яме и прошептал Слово. Яма заполнилась землей, правда комья земли были перемешаны с травой и камнями. Будто кто-то действительно сначала вырыл яму, а потом ее закопал. </p><p>Мишель обернулся к Алексу, тот стоял с открытым ртом. Мишель проследил его взгляд. Участок земли над только что засыпанной ямой покрывал слой инея.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В кабинете отца Леона всегда было неуютно. Наверное, потому, что сюда попадали только провинившиеся. Мишель ерзал на неудобном стуле и смотрел себе под ноги. Ужасно хотелось спать, хотя едва наступил вечер. Это все из-за Слова. Алекс нервно мерил кабинет шагами и бубнил:<p>— Откуда ты вообще знаешь Слово?! Нет, это твое дело, я не лезу… Но ты хоть представляешь, что с тобой случилось бы, пойми тот тип, что ты знаешь Слово? Я видел, что стало с тем, кого просто заподозрили во владении Словом! Поверь мне, зрелище было жуткое. Да тебе повезло, что я порядочный человек и не стал бы выпытывать у ребенка Слово! </p><p>Он еще что-то гневно говорил, но Мишель не слушал. Отец Леон смотрел на него пронзительным взглядом, от которого хотелось провалиться под землю. Лучше бы Мишель так и остался в той яме. Отец Леон поднял руку, и Алекс замолчал. </p><p>— Откуда у тебя Слово, мальчик? — спросил он.</p><p>Мишель тяжело сглотнул. Во рту пересохло. Врать отцу Леону было все равно что врать Искупителю. </p><p>— Я не знаю, — прошептал Мишель.</p><p>— Как это не знаешь! — возмутился Алекс. — Я сам видел, как ты достал из Холода гору земли. Ты где-то подслушал Слово? Выпытал его? Тебе подарили?</p><p>— Я не знаю, откуда оно у меня, — сказал Мишель. — Я просто… всегда его знал.</p><p>— Так не бывает, — заключил Алекс.</p><p>Однако, кажется, отца Леона его мнение не интересовало. Он даже не смотрел в сторону Алекса, все сверлил взглядом Мишеля.</p><p>— Как давно ты стал нырять в Холод? — спросил он.</p><p>— Сколько себя помню, — ответил Мишель.</p><p>— Много вещей ты туда спрятал?</p><p>— У меня нет вещей. Иногда я прячу туда остатки еды. Один раз взял острый гвоздь.</p><p>— Святой столб, что стоял на крыше церкви, ты забрал в Холод, — отец Леон не спрашивал, словно точно это знал.</p><p>Мишель не смог ответить, только быстро закивал.</p><p> — Да как мальчишка… — начал Алекс, но замолчал, видя, что отец Леон прав.</p><p> — Ступай в комнату и ложись спать, — сказал отец Леон.</p><p>Мишель ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что его спокойно отпустят. Он удивленно посмотрел на отца Леона, но, похоже, тот действительно не собирался его наказывать.</p><p>— Никому не говори, что владеешь Словом, — сказал он. — Не показывай и не давай поводов даже заподозрить. С тобой никто не станет церемониться.</p><p>Мишель неловко соскочил со стула, осторожно прошел мимо Алекса, словно боялся, что тот может его схватить. Покинув кабинет отца Леона, Мишель немного постоял, прислушиваясь, но из-за тяжелой дубовой двери не доносилось ни звука. Мишель прошел вперед по коридору, но вместо того, чтобы свернуть к общей комнате, направился дальше. Там, в конце коридора, за выступом притаилась едва заметная дверца, открывающая проход в вентиляционную шахту. Мишель случайно ее обнаружил, когда убегал от мальчишек. Шахта шла вдоль стены и доходила до кабинета отца Леона. Мишель редко туда добирался, но сейчас ужасно хотелось услышать, что о нем говорят.</p><p>Мишель забрался в шахту и медленно пополз вперед. Двигаться неслышно он умел. Голоса становились все громче. Вот уже отчетливо зазвучал голос Алекса:</p><p>— Святой столб спрятать в Холод! Как у него ума-то хватило на такое?!</p><p>— Думаю, он пробовал свои силы, — ответил отец Леон.</p><p>— Да какие там силы.</p><p>— Немалые, раз смог целый столб забрать в Холод. </p><p>Какое-то время стояла тишина, потом Алекс сказал:</p><p>— Я не очень много знаю о Слове и Холоде, но, слышал, Слово Слову рознь. У одного сильнее, у другого слабее. </p><p>— Так и есть.</p><p>— Откуда у пацана сильное Слово? Или он врет, что не знает?</p><p>— Не думаю. Возможно, он и правда услышал его давным-давно, в глубоком детстве.</p><p>— Он ведь здесь с рождения.</p><p>— Но родился в другом месте. </p><p>— Хочешь сказать, он услышал Слово в момент своего рождения? — удивился Алекс.</p><p>— Думаю, это возможно, — ответил отец Леон.</p><p>— Тогда его отец или мать должны быть из благородных. </p><p>Повисла пауза, Мишель затаил дыхание. Его подбросили на порог церкви в младенчестве, и он даже не надеялся когда-нибудь узнать своих родителей. Он привык думать, что их давно нет в живых.</p><p>— Однажды я исповедовал женщину, которая принесла этого ребенка сюда. Печальная история, которую я тебе не расскажу, даже не проси. Это тайна исповеди. Но отец мальчика и правда владеет Словом, и Словом неслабым. Оно идет от Изначального Слова.</p><p>— Уж не о Жакомо Фюрго ли ты говоришь? — воскликнул Алекс. — Самом богатом человеке города. Он в родстве с Владыкой и сам не раз хвастался, что его Слово недалеко от Слова Искупителя. </p><p>— Это неважно, — ответил отец Леон. — Богатый или бедный, человек сделал свой выбор. Я могу лишь осудить и простить. Мальчик не виноват в своем уродстве. И в том, что с рождения владеет Словом, тоже. Наша с тобой задача постараться уберечь его.</p><p>— От чего? </p><p>— От себя самого, — вздохнул отец Леон. — Ступай уже спать. А мне еще нужно кое-что почитать. </p><p>Мишель заспешил обратно. Алекс может проверить общую комнату перед сном. Сердце бешено стучало. Неужели Мишель наконец нашел своего отца? Впрочем, радость длилась недолго. Отец отказался от него из-за врожденного уродства. Лучше бы он и правда оказался мертв, как считал Мишель.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мысль о том, что он может быть сыном самого богатого человека в городе, не давала Мишелю покоя. Пару раз он пытался подобраться к его дому, чтобы хоть краем газа посмотреть на отца, но не смог даже войти в тот район города. Оборванного мальчишку, да еще с уродливым лицом, сразу гнали, обещая позвать жандарма.<p>Мишель бродил по городу, вокруг дорогих магазинов и ресторанов. Пару раз ему доставалось от уличных мальчишек, посчитавших его новеньким воришкой. Мишель попытался объяснить, что не собирается лазить по карманам, но ему не поверили. </p><p>В один прекрасный момент Мишель вышел на центральную площадь и понял, что делать. Воскресные служения в храме Искупителя собирали сотни людей, а может быть, и тысячи. Говорили, что храм способен вместить четверть города. Вряд ли это было так, но в воскресенье и правда собиралось очень много народу. В первую очередь — богачи и знать. Здесь-то Мишель и встретит своего отца. Может быть, ему даже удастся постоять рядом на службе. </p><p>Почти всю ночь перед воскресеньем он не спал, а утром встал еще засветло. Однако на площади уже начал собираться народ. В храм пока не пускали, да бедняков и пустят только после того, как прибудет вся верхушка общества, и то если останется место. Места не хватало никогда. Каждое воскресенье толпа оставалась у входа в храм, чтобы приобщиться к действу хотя бы на расстоянии. </p><p>Жакомо Фюрго Мишель никогда не встречал и боялся пропустить, когда тот появится. Он болтался среди людей все утром, пока не начали подъезжать кареты. Толпа обступила вход в храм, но Мишель смог протолкаться вперед. Он смотрел, как один за другим в храм входили люди в богатых одеждах, с сытыми лицами и сонными глазами. Они ничего не боялись. За их спинами стояли слуги и охранники, у многих было Слово, а на нем припрятано оружие.</p><p>К храму подъехала карета, которую сопровождали стражники с пулевиками. Толпа зашумела. Мишель дернул за рукав стоявшую рядом старуху.</p><p>— Это мсье Фюрго? </p><p>— Похоже на то, — кивнула старуха. — Только у его охраны есть пулевики. </p><p>Старуха глянула на Мишеля и отшатнулась. Раньше он отошел бы подальше, чтобы не пугать ее, но сейчас ему было не до того. Он жадно смотрел на карету. Дверь отворилась, и появился мужчина. Сначала Мишель не понял, где его видел, но потом вспомнил. Это был тот богач у магазина зеркал. Следом за ним вышли женщина и девочка. Точно. Девчонку Мишель узнал сразу. Это ее сумочку-мешочек он случайно украл. Она до сих пор лежала на его Слове. </p><p>Мишель едва не кинулся к ним, но охранники выстроились в линию, и толпе пришлось отступить, оттесняя и его. Едва мсье Фюрго скрылся в храме, как люди бросились внутрь, стараясь занять места получше. Мишель метался, пытаясь не потерять Фюрго из виду, но очень скоро его выбросило к воротам, и протиснуться в плотный поток не получилось. Мишель едва не разревелся от бессилия, но вдруг услышал знакомый голос:</p><p>— Пацан, ты чего тут делаешь?</p><p>Мишель обернулся и увидел Алекса. Он едва не выпалил, что пришел увидеть отца, но вовремя сдержался. Алекс знал о нем больше, чем любой другой человек, но даже ему Мишель не доверял до конца. </p><p>— Пришел на службу, — сказал он самое очевидное.</p><p>— А почему у нас не остался?</p><p>— А ты? — не выдержал Мишель.</p><p>Какое-то время они смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Алекс рассмеялся. </p><p>— Действительно, кто я такой, чтобы тебя упрекать? Идем, проведу. Займем лучшие места. </p><p>Мишель не поверил собственным ушам, но просить дважды его не пришлось. Он подскочил к Алексу и крепко ухватился за край его куртки, чтобы не потерять в толпе. К его удивлению, Алекс повел его не ко входу в храм, а кругом. Здесь тоже были люди, но уже не так много. У неприметной двери суетились рабочие, таская внутрь мешки. Иногда проходили и обычные люди. Алекс подошел к двери, мужчина, отдававший распоряжения рабочим, глянул на него косо. Алекс достал и кармана купюры и протянул ему. Деньги быстро исчезли в кармане мужчины, а сам он словно перестал замечать Алекса. </p><p>Они вошли через черный вход, но направились не в большой зал, а куда-то вбок. Прошли помещения, заваленные строительным мусором, и стали подниматься по лестнице. </p><p>— Был здесь когда-нибудь на службе? — спросил Алекс. </p><p>Мишель покачал головой. Алекс не смотрел в его сторону, и так прекрасно зная ответ. Мальчишка-сирота, да еще уродец, вряд ли когда-либо попадет в центральный собор Искупителя на воскресную службу. </p><p>— Место не перед алтарем, но не хуже, — усмехнулся Алекс. — Вид отличный.</p><p>Лестница стала уже, из каменной превратившись в деревянную. Со стен свисали веревки и обрывки ткани. Кое-где виднелась свежая краска.</p><p>— Эту часть храма ремонтируют, — пояснил Алекс. — По правде сказать, его постоянно ремонтируют. Только закончат в одном месте, уже надо подновить другое.</p><p>Они оказались на небольшом балкончике, сооруженном из досок. Здесь уже собралось человек десять. Алекс протиснулся к краю и оперся о перила. Мишель осторожно приблизился к нему. От высоты кружилась голова. Внизу раскинулся большой зал собора. Скамьи ближе к алтарю были заняты знатью и богатеями, задние ряды — просто обеспеченными горожанами. Промежутки возле стен заполняли люди победнее. </p><p>Мишель глянул вниз. Мсье Фюрго с семьей сидел в первом ряду. На коленях его лежало святое писание. Епископ вышел к людям, гомон толпы начал утихать. Мишель не слушал проповедь. Он всматривался в Фюрго, пытаясь издалека рассмотреть его лицо. Похож ли он на него? Впрочем, вряд ли это можно было определить с уродливым лицом Мишеля. </p><p>— А может, Фюрго…</p><p>Мишель вздрогнул, услышав знакомое имя. Две девицы рядом с ним что-то обсуждали. Мишель прислушался.</p><p>— С этим тебе точно не светит.</p><p>— Ты меня плохо знаешь.</p><p>— Во-первых, ему такая, как ты, даром не сдалась. Если уж искать девку на стороне, то какую-нибудь актрису, певичку, балерину, в конце концов. А во-вторых, говорят, он больно набожный. Жене своей не изменяет. </p><p>— А зря. Наследника-то надо заиметь, а то вон — одна дочка. </p><p>Тут в разговор вмешалась тетка, что стояла поодаль. Она приблизилась к девицам и вклинилась между ними.</p><p>— Я слышала, его жена как-то понесла, но родился ребенок то ли уже мертвый, то ли отец сам его задушил в колыбели. И с тех пор к жене не прикасался, а все грехи свои замаливает. За которые ему такой сынок достался.</p><p>— Что было с ребенком? — спросила одна из девиц.</p><p>— С рогами родился, — ответила тетка. — И хвостом. Ну чисто дьявол.</p><p>Девицы захихикали и принялись доказывать, что ерунда все это. А Мишель стоял, затаив дыхание. В голове не укладывалось. </p><p>— Когда это было? — спросил он, дернув тетку за рукав.</p><p>— Да лет десять назад.</p><p>Та глянула на него и отшатнулась. Кто-то из присутствующих шикнул на ее и девиц, пообещав выгнать взашей, если не заткнутся. Мишель вновь обернулся к залу и посмотрел на Фюрго, а затем перевел взгляд на сидевшую рядом женщину, его жену. </p><p>Мишелю было десять, но ребенком он себя не считал. Половину жизни он провел на улице, слушая и наблюдая. Он прекрасно представлял, откуда берутся дети, да и об отношениях мужчин и женщин знал. Подслушав разговор Алекса и отца Леона, Мишель решил, что его отцом был богатый, благородный мсье, а матерью — служанка, принесшая его в приют. Такое случалось. Он даже знал мальчишку, рожденного от благородного, правда не признанного отцом, но мать иногда его навещала. </p><p>Однако сейчас он вдруг понял, что ошибся. Он был сыном Фюрго и его жены, наследником, в чьих жилах течет благородная кровь. Но его отец отказался от него из-за врожденного уродства. Лишил всего. Мишель чувствовал, как накатывает гнев. Богобоязненный мсье Фюрго, говорите? Какие грехи он замаливает? Убийство собственного сына, которое едва не совершил? Или же то, что не смог зачать нормальное дитя и получил уродца?</p><p>Мишель, сам того не желая, потянулся в холод. Хотелось достать Фюрго, да побольнее. Запустить в него замороженным яблоком или тем самым зеркальцем. Мишель нащупал что-то деревянное и гладкое. То, что заслужил богобоязненный мсье Фюрго. Святой столб выскользнул из Холода, словно не весил ничего. Мишель не понял, как все случилось. В воздухе перед ним появился столб и тут же рухнул в зал. Люди закричали, забегали, на балконе заметались, так что деревянный пол заходил ходуном. </p><p>Алекс подхватил Мишеля на руки и бросился прочь. Мишель хотел остаться и посмотреть, попал ли святой столб в Фюрго, но силы его оставили. Последнее, что он помнил, — как Алекс ругался сквозь зубы и пытался на ходу замотать его в свою куртку.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мишель стоял по колено в снегу и смотрел на человека, привязанного к столбу. Сначала его лицо было красивым, как рисуют на картинах, а потом исказилось, стало уродливым, словно покрылось множеством шрамов.<p>— Хочешь оказаться на его месте? — спросил отец Леон.</p><p>Нет, некто с лицом отца Леона и бездонными черными глазами. </p><p>— Ты можешь. Нужно лишь сказать Слово.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*** </p>
</div>— Слово…<p>Мишель вздрогнул и поежился от холода, словно он и вправду только что стоял на морозе. Отец Леон и Алекс разговаривали. Мишель решил не показывать, что проснулся, и послушать. К тому же сил не было, даже чтобы перевернуться на спину.</p><p>— Слово семьи Фюрго одно из сильнейших в Державе, — говорил отец Леон. — Удивительно, что мальчик смог с такой легкостью им воспользоваться. Это наводит на определенные мысли.</p><p>— Какие еще мысли? — проворчал Алекс. — Что ты его плохо воспитывал?</p><p>— Фюрго был очень богобоязненным человеком. </p><p>— Все они богобоязненные, потому что грешат много.</p><p>— Фюрго и правда был ревностным верующим. Я бы даже сказал — слишком. У него самая обширная библиотека в городе, и в ней есть разные книги. Кое-чему из написанного трудно поверить, но он верил.</p><p>— Да говори ты нормально, — возмутился Алекс.</p><p>— Тайна исповеди.</p><p>— Фюрго мертв, а я все равно никому ничего не скажу.</p><p>Отец Леон вздохнул и понизил голос.</p><p>— В одной из книг говорилось, что скоро Искуситель явится на землю и узнать его можно по уродливому лицу. Когда у него родился сын, он принял его за Искусителя и попытался убить.</p><p>Алекс выругался.</p><p>— Однако нож исчез из его рук. Фюрго считал, что это господь остановил его, но, как я понимаю, мальчик взял нож на Слово. Возможно, он до сих пор в Холоде. Фюрго же решил просто избавиться от ребенка, велев служанке оставить его в поле за городом, но та принесла мальчика в приют. Теперь этот мальчик убил своего отца.</p><p>— И поделом ему, — буркнул Алекс. — Ты в это веришь? В Искусителя? Я за свою жизнь столько уродцев повидал. Некоторые и правда очень хорошо искушали.</p><p>— Сколько из них знали Слово?</p><p>Алекс помолчал, потом спросил:</p><p>— И что делать?</p><p>— Наблюдать за мальчиком, наставлять на путь истинный. </p><p>— Всего-то? </p><p>— А что еще мы можем сделать?</p><p>Повисла тишина. В словах отца Леона Мишелю почудилась некая недосказанность. Что-то его насторожило и даже напугало. Отец Леон хороший человек, но он человек церкви. А Алекс предан ему до глубины души. </p><p>Мишель решил, что нужно сбежать. Не просто из приюта — из города. Перебраться на другой конец Державы. Может быть, даже добраться до Русии. Нужно только дождаться ночи, а перед этим хорошенько выспаться. Мишель вновь погрузился в сон. Ему было холодно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>